


Lost and Found

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Steve/Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Lost and Found

“Y/N, there’s something that I need to talk to you about,” Steve looked serious as he sat you down on the bed in your shared room. You had never seen him so serious before and you knew that something had been on his mind as of late. Ever since Thanos had been defeated and talks of sending the Stones back in time started up.

You all had lost so much in the time from the snap until now. So many people had come back, but there were still lives that were lost in trying to do so. You already had a feeling you knew what he was going to say. “You want to stay in the past with Peggy, don’t you?”

He averted his gaze from yours, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, “I do. I never thought that it would be possible to be with her again, but here we are and it’s not something I can pass up. I love you, Y/N, please don’t think that I never did.”

“It’s just that Peggy was your first real love,” you knew how hard it had been for Steve to adjust to life in a new time, what it had cost him. You gently brought his face back to yours, tears were swimming in your eyes. “It’s okay Steve, I understand. I love you and I want you to be happy and if that means it’s with Peggy and not me then I get it.”

He pulled you into his arms, “Will you do me a favor?”

“Watch after Bucky and Sam?” You laughed.

He chuckled too, “Yeah, just make sure they don’t get into too much trouble.”

“I’ll keep those two hardheads in line, Stevie,” you kissed his cheek.

He left shortly after that to tell Bucky, how could he not talk to Bucky about this too? You wondered if he would tell Sam, but you didn’t think he would. Sam would try to convince him to stay, he wouldn’t want to see one of his closest friends go.

Bucky came by your room shortly after, tears in his eyes and when you saw him crying you broke down as well, pulling him into your arms. “He’s leaving,” he whispered.

“I know, Buck,” you whispered back, your fingers curling around the material of his shirt. “But he deserves to be happy with Peggy. He’s fought for so long now that he deserves to rest with her.” Bucky nodded his head, his grip on you tightening. 

The two of you stayed like that for the longest time, both of you trying to find some comfort in your current situation.

The day came and went and suddenly Steve wasn’t there anymore. Bucky was beside you, your face buried in his chest as he cried. And when Steve appeared on the bench you couldn’t go see him. You weren’t ready yet. Sam went and took on the mantle of Captain America. You understood why Steve had given it to Sam and not Steve.

You knew Bucky probably wouldn’t want it, wouldn’t feel worthy of the title. Sam, on the other hand, was deserving. You knew that Sam would wear the mantle well and someday if Bucky chooses he would as well. Both of them could carry on their friend’s mantle well, whether they believed it or not.

Months past and you became a member of team Captain America. You trained with Bucky in hand to hand combat and marksmanship. And soon you found yourself falling for the former Winter Soldier. 

Sam noticed it first, “You like him.”

You were cleaning dishes and paused at his words. Glancing at him you said, “I can’t.”

“And why not? You know Steve would want you to be happy and if he was going to trust anyone with his girl then it would be Bucky,” Sam argued.

“Drop it, Wilson,” you said before tossing the dish towel on the counter and storming out of the kitchen and down to the garage where you got in your car and headed to the home where Steve lived. You had finally worked up the courage to see him, the pain lessening the more you fell for Bucky. Steve knew something was changing, the way you said Bucky’s name was like how you used to say his.

He wasn’t jealous or envious of his best friend. How could he be when he had chosen to leave you? In fact, he was happy that you were falling for Bucky. “I know,” he said when you came in and confessed everything to him.

You wiped your eyes, “But… but he’s your best friend? Isn’t this wrong? Or sick or something?”

Steve chuckled and took your hand, you still weren’t entirely used to how he looked down. He still looked like your Steve, just older. “It’s not. Y/N, I left you to be with Peggy. I had a wonderful life with her. I had children and I no longer had to fight. When I left I worried about you and Bucky. The entire time I was in the past I worried about what it would be like for you all without me even though I knew it would only be a few minutes for you. I want you to be happy, and I want him to be happy. I still love you, I love both of you. Tell him how you feel.”

“But what if he doesn’t feel the same way about me?”

“Trust me, he feels the same. He’s always loved you.” That revelation shocked you. Bucky had been in love with you? “Go. The two of you need to talk, and just so you know I’m happy for you.”

You kissed his cheek and hurried back to the compound to find Bucky. He was in the gym working out when you came barging in. He looked over and took in your disheveled appearance. “Doll, are you all right?”

“I love you,” you blurted out before you could think twice. “I have been for months, but I thought it was wrong because you were Steve’s best friend and I dated Steve, hell I loved Steve! But he left and we became closer and I just got back from seeing him and he said that you had been in love with me,” you were rambling you hadn’t paid much attention to how close Bucky had gotten to you. “And I love you, I really do. I’m in love with you, James Buchanan Barnes.”

He cupped your face with his hands and you held your breath waiting to see what he would say, but he merely leaned down and brushed a kiss across your lips. It was soft at first, hesitant like he wasn’t sure you would be okay with this, but you leaned into it and pulled him closer.

He pressed you up against the wall and deepened the kiss, lightly biting your lower lip causing you to moan. Your hands went into his hair and you felt his travel down your body until he picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist.

There was a whistle that startled the two of you out of your own little world and turned to see Sam, Wanda, and Peter standing there staring at the two of you. “I knew you liked him!” Sam shouted.

Bucky slowly set you on the ground and took your hand in his, “We’re going to go now.” He led you from the gym, both of you laughing as you stumbled down the hall toward his room. When he closed the door his mouth was back on yours and he kissed you like his life depended on it. When he pulled back, you whined. He chuckled, “I love you too, Y/N.”

You brushed some hair out of his face, “What now?”

He brushed his lips against your neck, “Now we pick up from where we were when we were so rudely interrupted.”

You smirked at him, “I’m all yours, Sergeant Barnes.” He shivered and picked you up carrying you back toward his bed.

Meanwhile, Sam picked up his phone and called Steve, “I owe you ten bucks, old man.”

He heard Steve chuckle, “Finally together are they?”

“Yeah and it only took them six months,” Sam shook his head. “I’ll bring you your money tomorrow and tell you all about the new budding relationship in the compound.”

“Sounds like a deal,” Steve said before hanging up the phone and leaning back in his chair, grinning at the ceiling, feeling satisfied that he successfully managed to set his friends up together.

You had lost a love, but you had also found one as well. Steve had led you to the man you were supposed to spend the rest of your life with and for that you would forever be grateful. Bucky was your future and you couldn’t wait to see where life took the two of you next.


End file.
